


Friendship on the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Flower Crowns, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, flower picking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Badgerclops had picked a unusual flower which makes him do something terrible.(Takes place before they found Adorabat)
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. A Bad Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this

“So Mao why do you want to make to go flower picking?” Badgerclops asked confused. It was odd why Mao Mao had asked this considering he would rather just train. Then do something not worthy of a hero’s time.

“I thought it would be nice.” He said nervously as if he would be mocked if he would to ask. 

“Sure dude. Let’s go.” 

“Wait really?!”

“Of course why wouldn’t I. Let’s go!”Mao and Badgerclops had hopped on the aerocycle. Driving to a nearby flower patch that had included some strange flowers neither of them had seen.

~~~~~~~~~

After getting there they had began to pick all sorts of flowers. Dandelions, roses, tulips, carnations, and daisies. They had even made flower clowns. Creating color full patterns with each different kind flower. 

“Thanks for coming with me Badgerclops.” Mao had gratefully said. Smiling at Badgerclops.

Badgerclops had never seen Mao smiles like this before. It seemed so sincere. It was rare for Mao to smile. He had always had frown on his face. Even when he should had smiled he didn’t. Mao always wanted to look and be serous. Even when he was with Badgerclops but sometimes he would smile and Badgerclops had always cherished whenever he did.

Badgerclops had then gotten up and found a unusual flower. Standing out from the rest he had picked it and smelled it. When he had he immediately froze. He began to lose control. Mao Mao had rushed to Badgerclops thinking that something was wrong. 

“Are you alright Badgerclops?!” Mao asked. When Badgerclops had turned around Mao saw his eye completely filled with lust.


	2. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter names
> 
> Also rape warning

“Badgerclops what’s with your eye?” Mao questioned. Badgerclops responded by walking towards Mao Mao causing him to walk back. “B-Badgerclops are you okay?” He had only kept walking Mao Mao. “Say something!” Mao yelled at Badgerclops. Mao had pulled out his katana ready to swing it at Badgerclops if necessary. Badgerclops had then grab Mao’s wrist and squeezed it to make him drop his katana. 

“I’m going to enjoy you.”

Was all Badgerclops had said. He had then pushed Mao Mao to the ground. Grabbing his arms so he wouldn’t escape. “Badgerclops what are you doing?!” Surely this was some kind of sick joke but Mao could see it in his eye. Lust. Completely filled with Lust.

“I’m going to take you.” 

Badgerclops had then grabbed Mao Mao and flipped him over having him lay on stomach. “Prepare yourself Mao Mao.” He had then enter Mao’s anus. Causing Mao to yell out in pain. “Badgerclops please stop!” As Badgerclops kept thrusting into him. He could hear Mao starting to tear up. He was on the verge of tears. 

Mao could Badgerclops picking up speed. Beginning to moan out Mao Mao’s name. “Tell me you’re a virgin aren’t Mao. I could definitely feel it.” Mao couldn’t answer knowing he would cry as soon as he would speak. Badgerclops Began to thrust harder and harder. “Answer me Mao!” The pain building up in Mao. “Yes! I am!” He began to burst into tears when answered. “Good.” Badgerclops began to finish off in Mao. Mao couldn’t open his eyes. Just wanting it to be over. He had felt something collapse on him. It was Badgerclops who must had passed out. Why did he do this? He thought they were friends. He can’t move the only he can do is just cry himself to sleep and wonder what would happen when they wake up. If the events would replay over again or if Badgerclops would try to explain what happened. He can only hope for the second option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this.


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops forgot what happened yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most dumbest “twist” ever
> 
> Also cursing

Mao Mao had woke up to a flower crown being placed on his head. He turned his body over and open his eyes to Badgerclops smiling at him. Mao quickly got up and was preparing to run if Badgerclops was going to harm him again.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

What? Why is he acting as if he doesn’t know what happened. Is he trying to regain my trust. Just so he could hurt me again. “I can’t trust you.”

“Why can’t you trust me?” Badgerclops looked surprise. They were partners. They could trust each other.

“Why are you doing this! Acting like you don’t remember.” Mao started to cry remembering last night how Badgerclops abused him.”Why did you hurt me!” Mao was yelling and crying at Badgerclops. How could he ever forget what he did to Mao.

“What do you mean! I didn’t hurt you. All we did was pick flowers and then we must had fell asleep because that’s ALL I remember!” Badgerclops was starting to yell now.

“Bullshit! How can you forget what you did to me!”

“What did I do?!” 

“YOU RAPED ME!”

Those word echoed thru the air. Badgerclops was so confused he didn’t remember raping Mao Mao. How could he forget? He had then saw Mao curl up into a ball and he was just crying.

“Mao Mao did I really do that to you.” Mao only nodded. Badgerclops was think how could he forget. He didn’t do that to Mao Mao. The last thing he could remember was smelling a flower then he must had forgot everything after that.

“Mao I’m sorry but I don’t remember.” 

“Badgerclops I’m gonna leave.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He forgot what happened. Are you surprised!


	4. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao goes on a walk and has a emotional breakdown 
> 
> Badgerclops is in disbelief about the situation

Mao Mao had just left after he spoke, he looked at the ground and walked away. Mao could only walk away from Badgerclops. Where would Mao stop and when would he go back to Badgerclops? He didn’t know. 

~~~~~~~~~

Badgerclops had just watched Mao Mao walk away from him. Unable to speak due to disbelief. There’s no way he would do that to Mao. Yet, Mao is making him believe it happened. His reaction when he saw him, his voice and when he had cried, it was real. He must had raped Mao Mao. How could he had that to him! He hurt Mao Mao and he may not even come back to him. They were partners and they were friends. He had raped his only friend.

~~~~~~~~~

Mao Mao had ended up finding a small lake. He had then began to think about everything. He can still feel Badgerclops holding him down against his will. Mao had already felt this feeling of betrayal. Mao was beginning to tear up as he remembers about his tail. He remembers about Bao Bao, the traitorous dog who caused Mao Mao to lose his tail. Now he betrayed by Badgerclops, who had took Mao’s virginity. Mao was now being to drop to the ground crying. Hugging himself so he could feel safe from everything. Being betrayed by two people he had trusted. Who could Mao Mao trust? As Mao started to pick himself back up he had thought about something. Should he even go back to back to Badgerclops? Or should he just leave? He has the perfect opportunity to just leave right now. 

~~~~~~~~

Badgerclops was now worry. Thinking if he should try to find Mao Mao and explain everything before he leaves. So, he could at least say goodbye to him. Shit! Why did this have to happen! He just couldn’t had kept himself under control and why can’t he even remember what happened! Why did this happen to him and Mao?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
